Neith
Neith, also known as Net, was the goddess of the hunt and the founder of the Dragon Hunters. =History= ---- Very little was known about Neith. While she may have played a role in shaping the universe, she called Dragonhollow her home. As a deity of the Pantheon, she either shared power with or was a subordinate of Eris, the goddess of discord. Neith was the daughter of Ymir and Bellona and the princess of Everfroze. Though her home was Snowcrest, she was rarely there, preferring to go on grand hunting expeditions always searching for a greater trophy kill. After her father Ymir returned from the Hollow with his bonded dragonmount Mesonyx, Neith began to dream of the ultimate hunt for a dragon. She founded the Dragon Hunters and gathered great warrior gods and creatures from across the stars to track and slay fire and frost drakes. This strained her relationship with her parents who were very close with dragonkind. Neith and the Dragon Hunters began constructing the largest fleet of airships in the history of the universe. Equipped with War Wings, her fellow hunters launched their great single-masted purpur vessels into the Hollow, where they pursued every dragon they could find and mounted their heads upon the prow. Occasionally, they built large fortresses as they advanced further and further into the Hollow where they could rest, recuperate, resupply, and when necessary resist counterattacks from furious dragons. Neith's fleet slaughtered enough dragons to devastate their population. Her parents begged her to break off the hunt and return home, but she stubbornly continued. Facing extinction, the dragons had no choice but to act, rebelling against the Pantheon in a conflict called the Wyvern Wars. ]] The goddess was taken by surprise and her fleet was decimated by a swarm of dragons led by the gigantic Gloombringer. Then the dragons used her massive end portals to invade the surface of Dragonhollow. Because of her heavy experience in hunting and killing their enemies, the Pantheon made her commander of their armies. Over the centuries-long struggle the dragons finally defeated the Pantheon and Neith herself disappeared from history forever, remembered only by the strange Cult of Benly, who worshiped her as the daughter of their demigod hero Benly. They believed that Neith led a Pantheon hunting party to capture the traitor Eris and designed a prison for her called Pandora's Box. Neith and her family were supposedly defeated by an unholy alliance between Eris, Grim, and the dragons. The cult claimed that Ymir would engage Eris in a final battle waged in the last days of the Hundredth Era and sprinkle her blood over Neith's ashes, unchaining her immortal soul from Grim's grip and restoring his daughter's freedom. Neith's favorite bow was recovered by adventurers fighting the Ender Trinity on 4E:370, perhaps suggesting that she was eaten by one of the dragons. The Priesthood considered it a false relic as part of their official rejection of Neith's existence. The remnants of her fleet and the fortresses they built were discovered and raided by mortal adventurers braving the Hollow, though in the intervening years they had been overrun by shulkers who adhered to their surfaces like barnacles. =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Neith is a reference to the character of the same name from the video game Smite, who was based on the Egyptian goddess of hunting and war, Neith. ---- Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Wyvern Wars Category:Lore Category:Dragon Hunters Category:Benly